fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic EEA Announcements 09
E2-A1 (Epic EEA Announcements) is EEA Inc.'s very own version of Fantendo's F3. Companies will be able to set up booths that will reveal games and info. =Game News= EEA Inc.'s Game News Any game with this template (see above) is part of E2-A1. New Games * Luigi's Mansion 2: The Room of DOOM! * Super Mario Sunshine 2: Battle of the Frozen Isle * Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare * Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania * Super Mario Bros. 2010: Levels Under th3 Sea * Mario Party Infinite * MHL 10 * Gaming Darkness * New Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty * McQueen Mario & RedYoshi at the Wimbledon Tennis Games Swirl-O-Games' Game News It has been revealed that Orange Yoda will reveal new TOP SECRET games. All will be set to release Fall 2010. Phoniex Circle Phoniex Circle said that they would go make another company, and sell Phoniex Circle to an millonare who wanted it. They said that the new company will do movie games. The new company info will be relesed on Oct 3. 77 Heru's Inc.'s Game News 77 Heru's Inc. has confirmed that 77 Heru's Inc. and Shroobz Inc. will make a Game, about 77 Heru's Inc. character Xero. Also Kingdom Hearts: Heartless Warriors is also planned to be released sometime in 2010. Red Inc.'s Game News *EEA Inc. and Red Inc. have confirmed McQueen Mario & RedYoshi at the Wimbledon Tennis Games! Sept. 26, '09 *New Super Mario Bros.: Luigi Edition and New Super Mario Bros. 4 have been announced. Nov. 1, '09 New 2009 Games Bold indicates one of Red Inc.'s main projects. *Super Baby Partners Squad *McQueen Mario & RedYoshi at the Wimbledon Tennis Games *Dark Destroyers *'New Super Mario Bros.: Luigi Edition' *'Super Mario Adventures II' *Mario & Luigi: Wrapped Up *'New Super Mario Bros. 4' *'Super Mario Galaxy: The Birth of Magikoopa's Black Hole' *Mario & Luigi: Bowser Jr. & the Trembling Trick Super Mario Adventures II News *Toadette is the new playable character for the game. Oct. 2, '09 *The Spring Mushroom will be the new transformation item in the game. Nov. 7, '09 Bomb Productions Games' Game News New Fall/Winter Games *Welcome to the Fantendoverse *YoshiEgg DSi *Dr. Website: The Game *Mario & Luigi: A Bite to the Finish (Halloween Special Game) *Dr. Website: The Badger Battalion (Halloween Special Game) *WarioWare: Jumbo Microgame$ *YoshiEgg Expanded *Hello Flame Games' Game News Anything with this on is part of E2-A1 this year Flame Games is making Diaper Duty Baseball Resort with EEA Inc.. It's coming out in 2010. More games will be coming out in the 2010-2012 period. Games *Diaper Duty Baseball Resort *Super Mario Recharged Football *Super Mario Ashes Cricket *Flame Series **Lost World, UK Tour, US Tour, World, Kart *Mario & Sonic at the London Olympics *Project Vulcan & 2 *Mario Forever 4, 5 & 6 FOF, Inc's Game News FOF, Inc is creating a new Mario & Luigi game, with Wario and Waluigi playable, titled Mario & Luigi: Shell Shocked. Mario Kart: Road Rage is also in progress. Omegaverse Corp.'s Game News Founder 1337doom has announced a game that may not be affilliated with Omegaverse Corp. but still is cool. It is called, Pipario and Shelleegee and it's system is unknown. =Booths= * - EEA Inc. * - Swirl-O-Games * - 77 Heru's Inc. * - Red Inc. * - Bomb Productions Games * - Flame Games * - FOF, Inc * - Omegaverse Corp. =Staff= If you want to be part of the staff, please ask . Not everyone gets to be part of the staff. * * * * * * ! Category:Fantendo Events